


Complete me

by LilithJow



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha ripetuto talmente tante volte la frase "lui è il mio migliore amico" che essa ha cominciato a suonare strana alle sue stesse orecchie, gli dà l'impressione che ci sia qualche dettaglio fuori posto in tale definizione.<br/>Certo, si tratta di amicizia, ma Alessio ha tanti amici e nessuno di loro è come Gennaro.<br/>Nessuno di loro gli scombussola la vita come Gennaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

> _"And I promised myself I wouldn't let you_ **complete me** ,  
> I'm trying not to let it show that I don't want to let this go[..]  
> I'm sorry, but I fell in love tonight,  
> I didn't mean to fall in love tonight".
> 
>  

**

 

Di quella città ad Alessio non piace proprio niente.

Fa freddo – terribilmente freddo – ma non è solo questione di bassa temperatura, è più qualcosa che gli si è infilato dentro alle ossa, facendolo rabbrividire completamente seppur indossi cappotto, sciarpa e persino uno cappello di lana.

Non voleva neanche uscire a causa di questo, ma è stato costretto da un certo biondino molto eloquente che « _Alé, hai visto quanto costa il servizio in camera? No, no, non ci penso nemmeno e non mi va di uscire. Vai a prendere tu qualcosa al fast food qui vicino?_ »; ovviamente, non ci ha provato ad opporsi, sarebbe risultato inutile e si sarebbe comunque ritrovato per strada, alle undici sera con un sacchetto di Burger King in una mano e due lattine di Coca-Cola nell'altra.

Per certi aspetti, un po' si sente stupido perché permette davvero a Gennaro di averla sempre vinta, su qualsiasi cosa, anche su una sciocchezza simile, ma si rende anche perfettamente conto che ormai ci è abituato e che non può farne propriamente a meno. Non conosce la ragione per cui si instaura in lui una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco ogni qualvolta che può rendere lontanamente felice il compagno di band – sì, anche se tale felicità dipende da cibo discutibilmente sano.

Funziona per osmosi: se Gennaro è felice, allora lo è pure Alessio e ciò comprende che i malumori che assalgono il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri facciano la medesima cosa con l'altro.

Ecco, è come se in realtà fossero un unico essere.

Ad Alessio, solitamente, piace dare etichette a qualsivoglia genere di rapporto intraprenda – per comodità o, più semplicemente, per ordine nella sua vita – e quello con Gennaro è...

È _qualcosa_.

Non ha ancora stabilito _cosa_.

Ha ripetuto talmente tante volte la frase " _lui è il mio migliore amico_ " che essa ha cominciato a suonare strana alle sue stesse orecchie, gli dà l'impressione che ci sia qualche dettaglio fuori posto in tale definizione.

Certo, si tratta di amicizia, ma Alessio ha tanti amici e nessuno di loro è come Gennaro.

Nessuno di loro gli scombussola la vita come Gennaro.

 

**

 

Alessio prova per tre volte ad aprire la porta della stanza d'hotel con quella chiave magnetica che assomiglia di più ad un aggeggio infernale. Ha bussato per almeno quindici minuti, ma non ha ottenuto una risposta – forse Gennaro è sotto la doccia o si è addormentato, eppure lui gli ha detto di aspettarlo e che sarebbe tornato subito.

Quando ha finalmente successo, entra nella camera con un gran sospiro e le guance incredibilmente rosse sia per la frenesia che per lo sbalzo di temperatura rispetto a fuori. «Genn?» esclama, scrollando le spalle e muovendo qualche passo distratto. Nemmeno si accorge della scena che gli si para davanti, non prima di aver posato il sacchetto pieno e le bibite sopra il comò di legno.

Genn è in piedi sul letto con addosso una t-shirt beige di almeno tre taglie più grandi – sicuramente non sua, ma quando mai – che gli sta larga, cade di lato e gli scopre una spalla; è abbastanza lunga da arrivargli a metà coscia e mostra solo il bordo di un paio di calzoncini neri. Il particolare più interessante, però, sono i calzini al limite dell'imbarazzante, quelli che di solito portano i bambini, con sopra disegnati due unicorni e – forse – un serie di arcobaleni. Ha indosso le sue solite cuffie bianche, gli occhi chiusi e il suo corpo si muove senza un preciso ritmo – assomigliano più a scatti e saltelli privi di logica. Probabilmente ha la musica al massimo volume sparata dritta nelle orecchie che non si rende conto del ritorno di Alessio che, intanto, si toglie il cappotto, la sciarpa e il berretto, abbandonandoli sulla poltrona lì accanto; poi incrocia le braccia e appoggia le spalle al muro, inclinando la testa di lato.

Potrebbe fermarlo – tossire, fare qualsiasi genere di rumore maggiore di passi strascicati sulla moquette – eppure rimane immobile a fissare la figura di Gennaro che oscilla lentamente e adesso l'aria si riempie anche del suo flebile canto, parole che si susseguono appena sussurrate.

Alessio ne rimane semplicemente incantato e torna prepotente la strana sensazione che prova ogni qualvolta che quel ragazzo è nei paraggi e si mescola ad un senso forte di appartenenza, lo stesso che gli fa dubitare mille volte della definizione di _migliore amico_.

Percepisce le mani tremare, il cuore battere appena più forte e deve strizzare gli occhi più volte per riprendere un lontano controllo di se stesso.

È in quel preciso istante che Gennaro solleva le palpebre e realizza di non essere più solo nella stanza. Si toglie le cuffie malamente, sobbalzando, e le ultime note della canzone che stava ascoltando sono ancora udibili. «Dio mio, mi hai fatto spaventare!» esclama «Da quanto tempo sei lì?».

Alessio scuote il capo sbadatamente «Nemmeno cinque minuti»; si sposta in direzione del letto, mentre Gennaro scende dal materasso e chiude l'applicazione della musica sul cellulare. È tranquillo, per niente a disagio per l'episodio e Alessio si chiede come faccia: non che sia dell'idea che debba ricoprirsi di imbarazzo, ma... Insomma, prova soltanto lui _quelle_ cose? Solo lui è ricoperto di dubbi e migliaia di domande?

Per Gennaro è davvero così normale e ordinario? È solamente consuetudine?

Vorrebbe chiederglielo, vorrebbe parlarne, pregarlo affinché possano trovare insieme una risposta, però ha paura di rendersi incredibilmente ridicolo.

 _Lui è mio migliore amico_ , si ripete mentalmente, una volta, due, cinquanta, ma risulta terribilmente difficile credere in una simile affermazione quando Gennaro gli si avvicina, si ferma ad una distanza terribilmente ravvicinata e con l'indice gli sfiora uno zigomo. I suoi occhi sono grandi, di un azzurro così chiaro che paiono brillare di luce propria; fissano quelli scuri di Alessio minuziosamente, curiosi.

Alessio ritrova a trattenere il respiro, anche se non è la prima occasione in cui l'altro ragazzo compie un gesto del genere o le loro pelli entrano in contatto; dovrebbe esserci abituato eppure non può fare a meno di considerarsi incredibilmente destabilizzato.

Solo da quello.

_Sì, è davvero ridicolo._

«Ti è caduta una ciglia» dice Gennaro e soffia sul dito per farla ricadere a terra «hai preso da mangiare?». Alessio riesce a stento ad annuire e lo osserva superarlo e avventarsi sul sacchetto di cibo che ha preso al fast food. Alza gli occhi al cielo nel momento in cui lo sente sbuffare «Madò, ma a me la Coca-Cola fa schifo» e si costringe a cenare – seppur a quell'ora tarda e se proprio di cena si può parlare e in realtà gli è pure passata la fame – senza proferire parola e dar sfogo ai propri pensieri.

 _Forse è meglio così,_ si dice, _ora mi passa_.

_E no, non passa._

Alla fine è riuscito a stento a strappare due morsi al panino che ha comprato e anche quelli li ha mandati giù a fatica. Gennaro gli ha ripetutamente chiesto cosa avesse, se stesse male, se poteva fare qualcosa; la risposta di Alessio è stata vaga, con frasi spezzate tra il «È tardi» e «Non ho molto appetito» – per quanto risultasse davvero credibile. Il biondo non ha insistito – non più del solito – e ha trangugiato perfino la porzione del compagno – e come il suo metabolismo funzioni, dato che mangia di continuo e male ed è comunque pelle e ossa, rimane un mistero.

Alessio si è infilato il pigiama – che in realtà è il pantalone di una tuta consumato sulle ginocchia che dovrebbe essere gettato via e una maglietta a mezze maniche dei Sum 41 – e poi è corso sotto le coperte di _quel dannatissimo letto matrimoniale;_ fino a quella sera non è mai stato un problema, un particolare di rilevanza, adesso lo è.

 _Due migliori amici possono condividere un letto senza sfociare in altro,_ parole di Gennaro ad una frecciatina scagliata dai loro amici una sera, tra troppe birre e poche mirate chiacchiere. In quell'occasione, Alessio si è limitato ad annuire convinto e scrollare le spalle perché, davvero, era della stessa idea; però ora si rimangia tutto.

Il ragazzo se ne sta sdraiato su un fianco, gli occhi fissi sulla lampada accesa sul comodino che emette una luce fioca e giallognola, rendendo di quel colore anche tutte le pareti della stanza. Alessio sente il materasso piegarsi e cigolare sotto il leggero peso di Gennaro che si sistema al suo fianco. Lo percepisce rigirarsi più volte e normalmente gli direbbe quantomeno di smetterla di agitarsi così tanto – magari accompagnando tutto con un sorriso complice e _accidenti, non ci devi neanche pensare_ , si rimprovera – ma in tale occasione non dice assolutamente nulla; chiude gli occhi e prega affinché il sonno sopraggiunga al più presto. Sarebbe tanto semplice addormentarsi e smettersela di farsi numerosi ed eccessivi viaggi mentali su di loro, sulla situazione, su ciò che potrebbe o non potrebbe accadere.

Stringe le palpebre talmente tanto da farsi male e forse il destino ha deciso di sana pianta di prendersela con lui quella sera – o è solo Gennaro che è il diavolo in persona in certi momenti – perché sente i piedi nudi e gelati dell'altro piantarsi sui propri polpacci e lui rabbrividisce nonostante ci sia un spesso strato di tessuto a dividere le loro pelli.

Non fa in tempo a muoversi, a malapena emette un gemito strozzato, che Gennaro gli preme il petto sulla schiena e lo stringe a sé, posando il palmo di una mano sulla sua pancia.

Alessio vorrebbe solamente morire – per un attimo è il suo unico desiderio; perché gli sta così appiccicato? Perché in quel modo? Lo fa di proposito?

Trattiene il fiato finché può e «Genn?» biascica.

«Mh?».

«Che – che fai?».

«Ho freddo» la risposta è schietta, breve, diretta – un po' come è sempre Gennaro con lui, in qualsiasi aspetto del loro rapporto, qualunque esso sia.

«Prendi un'altra coperta» prova a suggerire Alessio e ringrazia di essere di spalle così da non mostrargli le guance che gli stanno andando letteralmente a fuoco.

Gennaro si lascia scappare un lamento – che somiglia più ad uno sbuffo infastidito «No, sto bene così».

Alessio, a tal punto, vorrebbe voltarsi, alzarsi e urlare; gridargli contro qualsiasi cosa, esporgli _quella_ assurda sensazione che lo sta logorando dall'interno, la stessa che ha tenuto a bada per anni e alla quale è bastato un piccolo, irrilevante, minuscolo e insignificante avvenimento per scuoterlo e annientarlo in via definitiva, lasciandolo in preda all'insicurezza. Eppure non fa niente del genere, rimane immobile per dei minuti interminabili durante i quali recepisce Gennaro rilassarsi e adagiarsi di più al suo corpo.

Di riflesso – quasi inconsciamente – Alessio porta una mano su quella più piccola e sottile del biondo. Prende in considerazione di fare intrecciare le loro dita, ma gli basta davvero poco per esitare e scartare una simile opzione; così si limita soltanto a sfiorare le sue nocche con i polpastrelli con piccoli e impercettibili movimenti circolari che salgono piano sul dorso, passano dal polso e si soffermano sull'avambraccio. Va su e giù con indice e medio ed è un gesto che, lentamente e inspiegabilmente, riesce a calmarlo e far decelerare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore.

Non sa se Gennaro lo avverta oppure no; forse sta già dormendo, ma non osa girarsi per accertarsene, tanto di titubanze ne ha già parecchie e una in più non fa la benché minima differenza.

Sospira sommessamente e non ha idea di quanto passi prima che riesca a chiudere gli occhi e prendere sonno; probabilmente poco più di un'ora, magari meno. Il tempo non lo ha scandito.

Quando il sole sorge, i suoi raggi gli accarezzano piano le gote: sono tiepidi e abbastanza luminosi, seppur filtrati dai vetri della finestra.

Alessio non ha davvero occasione di godersi quel ritrovato calore, così diverso rispetto al gelo della sera precedente, poiché qualcos'altro cattura la sua attenzione – la sua _completa_ attenzione.

Non è in grado di spiegarsi cosa sia accaduto durante la notte, in che modo il proprio corpo si sia mosso – inconsciamente o meno – ma la posizione che ha assunto gli fa tremare il petto vistosamente.

È ancora coricato su un fianco – quello opposto però; le gambe sono saldamente allacciate e attorcigliate a quelle di Gennaro, ha una mano all'altezza della sua vita e i loro visi, appoggiati sullo stesso cuscino, sono così vicini che riesce in maniera perfetta a cogliere il leggero sussultare delle sue palpebre e il lieve dispiegarsi delle lunghe e folte ciglia. Percepisce il suo respiro caldo sul volto e lo sguardo, inevitabilmente, va a scrutare ogni minuscolo e impercettibile dettaglio che può essergli sfuggito in precedenza. Analizza i tratti del ragazzo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta o come se dovesse immagazzinare più elementi possibili nella propria testa a delinearne un perfetto ritratto che servirà a ricordargli in futuro un momento che chissà quando ricapiterà di nuovo – probabilmente mai più.

E _Gennaro è bello_.

Certo, non agli occhi di tutti – anzi, per certe persone rappresenta davvero l'opposto di suddetto aggettivo, ma per Alessio è bellissimo. Lui non fa caso alle evidenti irritazioni che ha sul collo perché ancora non ha imparato a farsi in maniera decente la barba e quindi finisce sempre per tagliarsi come un perfetto idiota – ma per nulla al mondo chiederebbe aiuto a qualcuno; non si sofferma sul ciuffo biondo eccessivamente lungo, lasciato sporco e poco curato per troppo tempo per mancanza di voglia di andare da un parrucchiere o farsi uno shampoo decente. Non considera l'odore di fumo opprimente che ormai ha impregnato la sua pelle e ogni cosa gli appartenga o le labbra perennemente martoriate dai denti a causa del suo mordersele sempre quando è nervoso.

Devia tutti questi particolari per il fatto che sono essi a rendere davvero Gennaro _bello_ dal suo punto di vista: i suoi difetti.

Alessio non si è reso conto che, immerso tra quei pensieri, la sua attenzione è inevitabilmente finita sulla bocca schiusa dell'altro ragazzo e il suo sguardo si fissa su tale dettaglio, sentendo la lingua intorpidirsi e il desiderio di essergli sempre più vicino aumentare a dismisura. Ed è quel che accade quando si sporge un po' di più col viso, a far toccare impercettibilmente le punte dei loro nasi.

_Dio, vorrebbe baciarlo._

Muore dalla voglia di sentire quelle labbra sulla propria pelle ed è forse la prima volta che una fantasia così impellente torna alla ribalta di prepotenza e lo travolgere. È capitato soltanto in una occasione, in precedenza, in un momento in cui era troppo ubriaco per ricordare.

In tale istante, però, è sveglio e lucido, quindi non è soltanto un aspetto dovuto al troppo alcol in circolo. Si tratta di una smania veritiera e sincera.

Si protende un altro briciolo e va sul serio vicino – _vicinissimo_ – al bacio, ma è costretto a fermarsi quando Gennaro emette un lungo sospiro e sussulta, evidente segno che è sul punto di svegliarsi.

Allora Alessio si blocca e ritrae, interrompendo ogni contatto. Scivola sul materasso, a pancia insù, e trema ancora visibilmente. Si passa una mano sul viso: sta sudando freddo e _che diavolo mi prende_ , pensa.

Gennaro solleva le palpebre in quell'istante, sfregandosi gli occhi con tre dita, e sbadiglia. Alessio non lo guarda, fissa il soffitto, perché è assolutamente meglio così.

«Che ore sono?» la voce del biondo è ancora impastata e le parole sono a stento comprensibili.

Alessio recupera distratto il cellulare che ha abbandonato sul comodino – e si è scordato di metterlo in carica, _grandioso_ – e «Le otto e un quarto» annuncia.

Gennaro biascica qualcosa che non ha molto senso – forse sta imprecando contro il proprio inconscio per averlo fatto destare relativamente presto, visto che ha impostato la sveglia alle dieci in punto. Alessio trova il coraggio di osservarlo solo in quel momento, per una frazione di secondo; poi riporta lo sguardo al soffitto bianco e anonimo. Scuote ripetutamente il capo e si alza in piedi di scatto, facendo rimbalzare sul materasso l'altro. «Dove vai?» domanda quest'ultimo «è prestissimo».

«Ho bisogno di una doccia» è la risposta secca di Alessio e non è soltanto per scrollarsi di dosso il cattivo odore; no, più che altro spera che l'acqua fredda lo scuota un po' e lo riporti con i piedi per terra.

Sta fantasticando troppo, si sta lasciando trasportare da un impulso più grande di lui e, quando ciò accade, non è mai un buon segno.

Non aspetta una eventuale replica da parte del compagno – non la vuole neppure sentire; si serra in bagno chiudendo a chiave la porta. Si spoglia rapidamente e si butta sotto il getto della doccia, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

**

 

Gennaro non capisce più Alessio ed è strano perché, se c'è sempre stata una costante nel loro rapporto, è quella di comprendersi a vicenda senza troppe difficoltà. Invece sono giorni che Alessio è ermetico, che risponde in maniera criptica ai messaggi oppure non replica proprio.

Ha smesso persino di postare foto di dubbio gusto su ogni social network, il telefono è occupato o staccato se viene chiamato e Gennaro pensa di essere seriamente sul punto di impazzire.

Non sa se è successo qualcosa, se ha combinato un casino di cui non ricorda assolutamente nulla – perché sa che quando beve va su di giri in poco tempo, poi si scorda tutto e sono davvero guai.

Rischia di consumare il pavimento della propria stanza talmente tante volte ha fatto su e giù, il cellulare in mano in attesa di qualsiasi segnale da parte del compagno e il labbro inferiore perennemente stretto dai denti che da un momento all'altro sanguinerà.

Sblocca lo schermo per almeno dieci volte nel giro di trenta secondi – se mai è possibile. Spunta sempre la stessa foto di uno stupido e inquietante coniglio che ha imparato in fretta ad odiare.

Le sue dita scorrono rapide sul touchscreen, apre la conversazione che si protrae da due settimane a senso unico con Alessio.

Mar, h. 11:30: " _Alé, oggi proviamo?_ ".

Mar, h. 12:50: " _Oi, ci sei?_ ".

Mar, h.: 17:14: " _T'appost?_ ".

Merc, h. 00:10: " _Alé, ma stai incazzato?_ ".

Ven, h. 06:32: " _Ci rinuncio_ ".

Sab, h. 04:18: " _Se ho fatto qualcosa, puoi dirmelo?_ ".

Dom, h. 03:27: " _Vaffanculo :)_ ".

Fissa tutte le frasi inviate, le domande senza risposta e i polpastrelli vanno a digitare dell'altro, parole che scrive e cancella di continuo con assente nesso logico, scuse e altri insulti, non necessariamente l'uno senza l'altro. Poi però, prima che prema invio con un sonoro " _sei un coglione_ ", il telefono comincia a squillare: il nome di Alessio gli appare davanti e lui sussulta appena.

Ci impiega più del dovuto a decidersi a rispondere, probabilmente al limite del consentito per non far partire la segreteria telefonica: «Alé?».

«Ehi» la voce in fondo all'apparecchio è distante e spenta, non tipica del ragazzo.

«Si può sapere che cazzo di fine hai fatto?» e Gennaro non può fare a meno di arrabbiarsi e urlare perché è stato in ansia per quindici lunghi e inesorabili giorni, come potrebbe rimanere calmo e inflessibile?

«Ho avuto da fare» è la risposta breve e concisa che ottiene e, se lo avesse davanti, gli tirerebbe volentieri un pugno in faccia. « _Sei un coglione_ » dirlo è meglio che scriverlo «che ti è successo? Perché non mi rispondi?».

«Te l'ho detto, ho avuto da fare».

«Alé, tu quando hai da fare, ce l'hai con me, non dirmi stronzate. Dove sei adesso?».

«A casa mia».

«Okay, arrivo».

«No, Genn, non è proprio il c––».

«Sta' zitto e aspettami».

Gennaro chiude bruscamente la chiamata e non gli dà neanche il tempo di replicare. È semplicemente furioso.

Si infila gli anfibi rischiando di capitombolare a terra per tre volte, inciampando sui lacci. Afferra la giacca di pelle, infila il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei jeans ed esce di casa, con passo deciso, verso l'abitazione di Alessio perché vuole sapere come fare a capirlo di nuovo.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Alé, pari una ragazzetta di tredici anni con una cotta per il più figo della scuola, solo che la ragazzetta ha più dignità».

 

> _La sera prima_

 

«Lo capisci adesso? È un emerito stronzo».

Alessio sta urlando – e forse nemmeno se ne rende conto – quando suo fratello Nando gli sfila di mano il... In realtà ha perso il conto di quanti drink ha ingurgitato, probabilmente molti non suoi e fregati sapientemente da altri tavoli.

«Sì, è questo lo abbiamo appurato circa tre ore fa» Nando sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. Non deve gridare per farsi sentire, non più del normale: la musica in quella discoteca di centro città non è così alta da impedire un dialogo – strano a dirsi – e loro si sono rintanati in un angolo della grande sala, su un divanetto troppo piccolo per far star comodi entrambi così che il più grande ha dovuto sedersi sul bracciolo.

Alessio si passa entrambe le mani sul viso; non lo sta ascoltando, non per davvero quando ripete «È _così_ stronzo».

Nando è vicinissimo dal tirargli un pugno in piena faccia, anche se non lo farebbe mai, di norma, però in quel momento lo ritiene così insopportabile che si concederebbe uno strappo alla regola.

«Io volevo solo uscire per divertirmi» esclama, rivolgendosi più che altro ad un interlocutore inesistente, dato che il ragazzo non gli presta attenzione «magari con qualcuna, invece sto passando la serata a sentirmi dire che Gennaro Raia è uno stronzo. È grandioso, davvero grandioso».

Alessio sospira sonoramente e appoggia la fronte sulla coscia del fratello, scuotendo ripetutamente il capo e socchiudendo gli occhi. Un po' si sente patetico, si è addirittura ubriacato e per cosa poi?

_Ah, sì. Per Gennaro Raia, che è uno stronzo._

«Io cerco sempre di assecondarlo, davvero» biascica e Nando valuta l'opzione di espatriare «mi faccio andare bene tu-tutto e... E lo accontento per ooogni cosa, ogni suo capriccio e lui che fa? Lui si mette i calzini con gli unicorni! I calzini con – con quelli stupidi unicorni».

Alza la testa e lo sguardo indagatore del maggiore gli ricade addosso. Quest'ultimo rimane in silenzio per dei secondi che paiono interminabili, dopo sbuffa e afferra un bicchiere mezzo vuoto dal tavolo davanti al loro, rigirando la cannuccia fucsia tra indice e medio. «Senti, non so cosa sia successo tra voi» dice «però la situazione sta diventando ridicola e imbarazzante. Ci sono le vostre fan che continuano a scrivermi su Snapchat, vogliono sapere che state combinando, perché Genn è da solo in studio e tu non posti più niente. Sai che sei andato in tendenza con _hashtag where is Alex_? E io che dovrei rispondere? Quell'idiota di mio fratello evita l'altro membro degli Urban Strangers perché non gli piacciono i suoi calzini?».

Alessio passa dal ritenersi patetico al vedersi come un perfetto imbecille poiché detta ad alta voce quell'affermazione è al limite del ridicolo. Certo, non si tratta di ciò, c'è molto di più: quello è solo un minuscolo dettaglio, un particolare dedito a nascondere qualcosa di più grosso che non ha il coraggio di ammettere – neppure a se stesso, figurarsi di fronte ad un'altra persona, chiunque essa sia.

Ma Nando è bravo, capisce sempre tutto prima che le cose vengano messe nero su bianco; per quanto Alessio ne ha memoria, lui ha la soluzione ad ogni problema in qualsivoglia occasione.

«Forse dovresti dirglielo» suggerisce infatti.

Alessio mormora qualcosa a malapena comprensibile che assomiglia ad lamento infastidito «Dirgli che?».

Nando sospira ancora «Quel che provi» ed è una frase sincera, pronunciata con un briciolo di dolcezza.

Alessio aggrotta le sopracciglia; è confuso – magari anche a causa dell'alcol che ha in circolo – però in quel momento il fratello sta rappresentando in qualche modo la propria coscienza. Tante volte ha tenuto una sorta di dialogo unilaterale, ponendosi domande alle quali non ha mai trovato una risposta; invece ora Nando lo sta spingendo ad agire, a fare qualcosa, a compiere quel passo in avanti che si è vietato per – probabilmente – anni e lo fa con una semplicità disarmante, come fosse un dettaglio ovvio e scontato.

«Che?» Alessio, tuttavia, è cocciuto, terrorizzato, non ce la fa a buttarsi e basta «Cos – no, io cosa... Cioè, no».

«Alé, pari una ragazzetta di tredici anni con una cotta per il più figo della scuola, solo che la ragazzetta ha più dignità».

A tal punto, vorrebbe chiedergli se è davvero così evidente che è in–– che è _qualcosa_ nei confronti di Gennaro, eppure rimane zitto. Si lascia andare sui cuscini del divano, mezzo sdraiato, a fissare il soffitto che viene illuminato a intermittenza dalle luci della discoteca.

 _Forse dovrei dirglielo_ , pensa.

E già, forse dovrebbe farlo davvero.

 

**

 

Il bussare di Gennaro è talmente forte che Alessio teme che la porta sia venuta giù prima che possa effettivamente aprirla. Quando lo fa, il ragazzo biondo gli piomba dentro casa non degnandolo neppure di uno sguardo: cammina dritto e spedito verso la camera da letto e l'altro si limita a seguirlo in silenzio, col capo basso ed entrambe le mani ficcate nelle tasche dei jeans.

Gennaro fa avanti e indietro per la stanza, passandosi nervoso le mani tra i capelli che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lavare, dato che risultano abbastanza unti e gli si incollano alla fronte.

Alessio lo guarda e basta, appoggiandosi con la schiena allo stipite; sa che dovrebbe essere il primo a parlare, avviare un discorso perché – tutto sommato – gli deve delle spiegazioni per la recente sparizione, invece rimane in silenzio, la lingua intorpidita e le membra che gli tremano.

«Allora?» è Gennaro a rompere l'illusione di quiete che è calata tra loro; ha smesso di muoversi in maniera compulsiva e gli sta fermo davanti, le braccia aperte e gli occhi parzialmente nascosti dalla lunga frangia.

«Allora che?» Alessio parla a bassa voce, distoglie lo sguardo osservando qualsiasi cosa non sia il volto di Gennaro, mentre ciò che gli ha detto Nando continua a rimbalzargli in testa ed è opprimente, disarmante, lo colpisce e lo scuote e gli fa desiderare di morire. Ha addirittura fatto delle prove allo specchio – sì, esattamente come le tredicenni alle prese con una cotta, che imbarazzo – cercando di pronunciare _quella_ fatidica frase; non ci è riuscito. Non ce l'ha fatta di fronte al proprio riflesso e di certo non si aspetta che le cose vadano diversamente quando davanti ha _lui._

«Hai intenzione di spiegarmi che _cazzo_ di fine hai fatto oppure no?» e Gennaro è furioso, ovviamente, anche perché con la pazienza non ci è mai andato troppo d'accordo.

Alessio sospira; si passa una palmo sul viso, con due dita si sfrega un sopracciglio – è difficile, tremendamente difficile – e non dice una parola; ci prova, apre la bocca, poi la richiude e sta in silenzio. Tutto ciò infastidisce enormemente Gennaro che si lascia scappare un grugnito – qualcosa che normalmente non gli appartiene; gli si avvicina, quasi azzera la distanza che li separa «Okay, io posso passare sopra a tutto, sul serio, ma no che smetti di parlarmi di punto in bianco da quando siamo tornati da Milano. Che succede? Ho fatto qualcosa? Perché non credo di aver fatto niente di male, mi sono comportato come sempre, accidenti. Però tu no, nemmeno più mi rispondi ai messaggi, ti sembra normale? Adesso che – che dobbiamo lavorare all'album, che dobbiamo muoverci a finirlo altrimenti non cogliamo l'attimo. Che... Io non so che diavolo ti prende».

 _Forse dovresti dirglielo, ciò che provi,_ di nuovo quelle parole gli tornano in mente e Alessio lo sa bene, ha appurato che _deve_ esternare tutte le sensazioni che si è tenuto dentro per un tempo esageratamente lungo; ne è consapevole, ma non ha idea di come fare, se quello è il momento giusto, se magari è meglio aspettare e... _Oh, dov'è Nando quando serve?_ Perlomeno il fratello gli avrebbe dato uno scossone, lo avrebbe spinto o schiaffeggiato fino a fargli sputare fuori ogni cosa, invece è ancora bloccato.

È inerme Alessio ed osserva Gennaro, i suoi occhi completamente spalancati, più azzurri del solito, curiosi e desiderosi di una risposta eloquente.

Tenta ancora di parlare, lo vuole sul serio; il punto è che non si ritiene pronto ad affrontare i rischi che tale confessione potrebbe portare.

L'ipotesi peggiore è che Gennaro scappi, lo escluda dalla sua vita e che il loro rapporto – su qualsiasi livello sia ora – si frantumi in mille pezzi; perché potrebbe capitare e Alessio non lo sopporterebbe. Da un lato più ragionevole, tuttavia, non può certo continuare a fingere, reprimere ciò che sente e vivere nel dubbio.

_C'è la possibilità che io sia ricambiato, no?_

Gennaro è in procinto di riprendere la sua ramanzina, rimarcando quanto sia arrabbiato e confuso, ed è soltanto in quel preciso istante che Alessio stringe forte i pugni lungo i fianchi, trattiene il fiato ed esclama « _Mi sono innamorato di te_ ».

È una frase così semplice e al contempo forte, devastante.

Alessio probabilmente si scorda come respirare, le sue guance avvampano e percepisce gli arti formicolare. Lo ha detto per la prima volta ad alta voce, lo ammesso, ma vorrebbe comunque scomparire, notando come Gennaro resta in silenzio e schiude appena la bocca.

Ormai, però, è fatta, le parole sono uscite fuori e di certo non può più negarle.

Si è esposto e adesso non gli resta che attendere le conseguenze.

Gennaro sposta lo sguardo, lo fissa sul pavimento e ancora non emette suono. Si morde il labbro inferiore, forte, poi solleva gli occhi. «Perché?» è ciò che replica e quella è forse l'unica reazione che Alessio non ha messo in conto.

«Perché? Che – che significa _perché_?» vorrebbe urlarlo, ma suona più come un flebile sussurro come avesse paura ad un usare un tono un po' più elevato.

«Tu non dovevi» biascica Gennaro e la sua voce trema. Forse sta per piangere, apparentemente senza motivo.

Alessio è sul punto di fare esattamente lo stesso, sebbene le lacrime non siano la giusta soluzione. «Non dovevo?» mormora, aggrottando la fronte «Certo, l'ho deciso io, no? Mi sono svegliato una mattina, non avevo niente da fare e ho scelto di _innamorarmi_ di te».

Gennaro fa una smorfia – ed è davvero per trattenersi dal pianto; fa un passo indietro e uno in avanti, dondola su se stesso e scuote appena il capo «Siamo amici» pigola.

Alessio abbozza una risata, sull'orlo dell'isterismo «Non siamo mai stati amici» attesta « _mai_ , sin dal primo momento e... E lo sai benissimo».

«Che stai dicendo?».

«Dico solo che...» e allarga le braccia, teatralmente «che io l'ho rinnegato per anni... Noi, tutte le cose che facciamo insieme, ciò che ci diciamo, i piccoli gesti e – e ho continuato a ripetermi che era normale, che andava bene così fino a _quella_ notte. La notte a Milano, ricordi? Quando hai messo i calzini con gli unicorni e ti ho trovato a ballare in piedi sul materasso e poi tu mi hai abbracciato mentre eravamo a letto. Non sono – gli amici non si comportano così e io l'ho capito».

Gennaro sussulta – non vorrebbe, ma accade comunque, così come il petto che gli trema – e si passa una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli più di quanto non lo siano già. Ha il fiato corto, la ragione non se la sa spiegare: c'è solamente il fatto che l'altro gli ha gettato addosso un grosso macigno, una bomba e lui non sa in che modo gestirla o come comportarsi. «Non – non dovevi» biascica di nuovo, come una cantilena.

Alessio si preme due dita sulle tempie «Non si controllano queste cose» sbotta e solo adesso smette di mormorare «Credi che se fosse stato possibile, non avrei fatto di tutto per evitarlo? Credi che...» la frase si interrompe e il ragazzo si ritrova ad avere il fiato corto. Non sa bene che cosa gli stia dando la forza di parlare, quale strano ente misterioso lo stia ancora reggendo in piedi senza farlo crollare sulle ginocchia. Magari dentro di lui sta avvenendo una strana reazione chimica che gli dona quel briciolo di coraggio che per tutta la vita gli è mancato. «Se potessi controllarlo» riprende e muove un passo nella direzione di Gennaro che non pensa neanche a indietreggiare «frenerei anche questo impulso primordiale che mi sta urlando di baciarti in questo preciso istante».

Si ferma e socchiude per una frazione di secondo le palpebre «Però non posso perché tu non vuoi, lo so che non vuoi e... E va bene» l'ultima parte di tale affermazione lo porta a mordersi forte l'interno della guancia poiché _no, non va per niente bene_ e una parte del suo cervello sta pregando affinché Gennaro neghi e dica che lo desidera in egual modo.

Tuttavia, non è quel che accade: il biondo resta in silenzio, il suo respiro si è fatto pesante e non emette alcun suono. Si limita a guardarlo dritto negli occhi scuri, mostrando i suoi appena lucidi che così sono ciò che di più simile c'è al mare.

È Alessio a voler parlare, allora, sebbene abbia esaurito cosa davvero dire, ma le sue intenzioni vengono frenate dall'entrata nella stanza di Nando che «Ordiniamo qualcosa per c–– Oh, ho interrotto qualcosa?».

Alessio non ipotizza nemmeno di rispondere perché Gennaro lo precede sussurrando un flebile «No» mentre il suo sguardo non si stacca da quello del moro; lo fissa anche quando aggiunge «Me ne stavo andando» e muove dei passi all'indietro, distratto. Rischia di inciampare nei suoi piedi e sbattere contro una parete prima di abbandonare la stanza.

Alessio realizza che è davvero uscito nel momento in cui sente sbattere violentemente la porta d'ingresso. Rivolge un'occhiata rapida al fratello ed evita di spiegargli ciò che è accaduto, è abbastanza evidente: ha esternato i suoi sentimenti e ha perso Gennaro, forse per sempre.

 

**

 

Ad Alessio il mare non è mai piaciuto, non sul serio. Ha sempre odiato la sabbia che si appiccica ai piedi, la salsedine che impregna la pelle e il troppo sole.

Di sera, però, quell'ambiente gli piace: adora starsene seduto sotto la luce fioca della luna, in prossimità degli scogli mentre, ad occhi chiusi, ascolta le onde che si infrangono a ridosso di essi. È un rumore che riesce a calmarlo in qualsiasi situazione, che gli libera la testa da ogni pensiero ed è proprio per questo che, quella sera, ha deciso di prendere l'auto e guidare per quaranta minuti fino a Napoli.

Adesso è lì, in uno dei suoi posti preferiti, in bilico su delle pietre bianche, le palpebre calate e una leggera brezza ad accarezzargli il viso.

È passata una settimana dalla confessione fatta a Gennaro: durante quei sette giorni ha pensato innumerevoli volte di mandargli un messaggio, di chiamarlo per dirgli che avrebbe messo i propri sentimenti da parte e che avrebbero potuto ricominciare, fare finta di niente – sebbene fosse consapevole dell'impossibilità di azioni simili. Eppure, vivere tenendo a freno le sensazioni che lo assalgono ogni qualvolta che incrocia i suoi occhi gli pare un'opzione ben più accettabile che stare semplicemente senza di lui.

Non ha fatto nulla, ovviamente: non ha agito, si è chiuso in camera uscendo soltanto per andare in bagno e mangiando scarse porzioni di ciò che i membri della sua famiglia gli hanno portato praticamente a letto.

Poi non ce l'ha fatta più e ha dovuto uscire di casa, prendere un po' d'aria fresca e schiarirsi le idee – non che stia funzionando, anzi, tutt'altro: il suo metodo di distrazione e rilassamento sembra fallire miseramente.

Sospira, distratto, e sta per alzarsi quando percepisce un forte colpo sulla nuca; la pelle schiocca contro il palmo di una mano e Alessio scatta in piedi, all'erta e, a tratti, spaventato. Ha timore che uno sconosciuto lo abbia raggiunto – del resto è da solo, al buio, nel silenzio più totale – ma quando riesce a mettere a fuoco chi ha davanti e lo ha appena urtato, sgrana gli occhi e va a corto di fiato.

Il volto di Gennaro è contorto in una smorfia irriconoscibile, i capelli sono più spettinati del normale e gli ricadono davanti alla fronte in maniera scomposta; respira affannato, probabilmente ha corso, forse per raggiungerlo. «Vaffanculo» sussurra ed è chiaro vorrebbe urlarlo, ma la sua voce non riesce ad essere più alta «Vaffanculo!» ripete – con tono impercettibilmente più elevato – e dà uno spintone all'altro ragazzo. Non è forte, però riesce a cogliere di sorpresa Alessio che si ritrova ad indietreggiare e poi essere scosso di nuovo, ancora, per tre volte.

Non reagisce, un po' a causa della confusione, un po' perché davvero non saprebbe cosa fare.

Gennaro si calma dopo un paio di minuti, nonostante paia sul punto di svenire tanto è prorompente il pallore sul suo volto in quel momento.

«Come...» biascica Alessio «Come sapevi che ero qui?».

È una domanda che non trova responso: Gennaro stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, con talmente tanta foga che rischia di conficcare le unghie nella carne. «Tu dici che mi ami e poi sparisci» ed è un altro tentativo di gridare che va a vuoto «Di nuovo, sai fare solo quello e – e decidi tu anche per me, adesso?».

Alessio abbassa lo sguardo e, ovviamente, non è affatto vero che è scomparso nel nulla, solo che ha esaurito il coraggio che aveva in corpo, non conservandone nemmeno un briciolo per un patetico e insulso messaggio. «Ti ho detto che sono innamorato di te» mormora «e mi hai chiesto il perché. È una risposta abbastanza eloquente».

Gennaro sbuffa «Non significa un cazzo».

«Ah, no?».

«No».

Alessio scuote il capo ed indietreggia; si chiede per quale motivo il compagno di band sia lì e sa esserci lo zampino di Nando – è ovvio, a casa se la prenderà anche con lui.

Non ha voglia di discutere o semplicemente parlare, si sente stanco e, in realtà, vorrebbe piangere e cancellare gli ultimi avvenimenti della sua vita; vorrebbe tornare indietro a quella sera a Milano, entrare in ritardo nella stanza d'albergo e...

E poi a che sarebbe servito?

È innamorato di Gennaro incondizionatamente e da sempre, prima o poi se ne sarebbe accorto comunque.

Si volta, fa per andarsene, ma le dita ossute di Gennaro raggiungono rapidamente le sue spalle e lo strattonano. Alessio non fa in tempo a capire che cosa stia succedendo che un dolore lampante alla schiena lo tramortisce e lui si ritrova a terra, con le spalle pressate contro la roccia e l'altro ragazzo sopra di sé che lo tiene per i polsi e gli impedisce di muovere le braccia. È una stretta abbastanza debole: Gennaro non ha molta forza muscolare e Alessio potrebbe liberarsi facilmente se solo volesse – ma non lo fa; ha il suo respiro addosso che gli accarezza lieve le guance, i suoi occhi che lo scrutano da terribilmente vicino e i loro petti sono a contatto, così appiccicati che riesce a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore che si fonde al proprio.

« _Non puoi_ decidere per me» Gennaro farfuglia e sposta lentamente i palmi sul suo torace, così da permettergli di tirarsi su a sedere e adesso lui ritrova in ginocchio tra le sue gambe appena divaricate.

Alessio, a tal punto, potrebbe scappare in maniera molto semplice, gli basterebbe poco, ma è ovvio che rimarrà immobile – e la schiena gli duole ancora, non smetterà in fretta. Per quanto si sforzi di non fare incrociare i propri occhi con quelli azzurri dell'altro ragazzo, non riesce ad evitare che una cosa del genere accada e deve mordersi piano il labbro inferiore per trattenere un singhiozzo. Vorrebbe anche parlare, dire qualsiasi cosa, ma ogni frase che trova risulta fuori luogo o priva di senso, allora preferisce restare in silenzio aspettando che il biondo si spieghi.

Gennaro esita, si fissa le nocche per un istante; alza lo sguardo e si sporge di poco in avanti. «Baciami» mormora.

Alessio deglutisce rumorosamente e quello proprio non se lo aspettava – così come la sua presenza sul lungomare di Napoli, insomma, come accidenti ci è arrivato?

Osserva inconsciamente le sue labbra, piene e umide, e – _Dio_ – vorrebbe accontentare tale richiesta, protendersi nella sua direzione e unire le loro bocche, ma non lo fa: sta fermo e serra la mascella.

«Baciami» ripete Gennaro, con più convinzione «Baciami ora. Volevi farlo l'altro giorno nella tua stanza, no? Fallo adesso. Baciami».

Alessio abbassa il capo, guarda qualsiasi cosa non sia il viso minuto e scarno del compagno, si concentra sul rumore del mare che spera possa distrarlo e salvarlo ancora una volta. Gennaro, allora, gli afferra il mento stringendolo tra indice e pollice; lo costringe a rivolgergli la sua completa attenzione «Oh, Alé? Sto qui, perché non fai niente? Ti ho chiesto di baciarmi, lo voglio. Perché non lo fai?» sta sibilando e si avvicina così tanto che Alessio percepisce il suo fiato sulla pelle «Hai paura, Alé? Eh? Di che? Fa' qualcosa, cazzo. Tu lo vuoi, io lo voglio. _Fallo_ ».

Alessio sta boccheggiando e non ha idea di cosa ancora lo freni: dovrebbe soltanto cogliere l'attimo, lasciarsi andare, tanto non ha niente da perdere, giusto?

Eppure tentenna, strizza gli occhi e poi...

E poi accade tutto molto rapidamente: sono movimenti dettati dall'istinto che guidano le mani di Alessio a circondare il viso di Gennaro e a premere le labbra sottili sulle sue, lambirle e lasciar scorrere la lingua all'interno della sua bocca; è un bacio, avido e passionale, e non mentirebbe se dicesse che l'ha sempre immaginato così. Tutte quelle sensazioni che si è tenuto dentro per mesi e mesi – sembra quasi una vita intera – esplodono in tale gesto: le onde del mare che si infrangono sugli scogli più violentemente adesso paiono rappresentare la perfetta metafora di ciò che sta accadendo dentro al petto di Alessio. È il caos più totale, è un razionale casino che lo travolge e tramortisce ed è bellissimo.

Gennaro, invece, non lo sa quel che prova. Si è precipitato in città prendendo l'ultimo treno a disposizione e con un senso dell'orientamento pressappoco inesistente; ci ha impiegato delle ore per trovare l'altro ragazzo, sentendo dentro quell'impulso incontrollabile di raggiungerlo e basta, senza avere in mente un piano prestabilito, soltanto con addosso una mancanza da colmare. Riesce a soddisfarla in quel preciso istante, baciando Alessio, assaporando la sua saliva, infilando le dita tra i capelli più corti sulla nuca.

Forse è questo ciò che sente: è un muto grido che recita " _tu mi completi_ " perché Gennaro dell'amore non capisce niente – e Alessio, probabilmente, neppure – ma tra loro due non ci sono mai stati dubbi.

Gennaro ha sempre saputo di appartenere ad Alessio in un modo che nessuno è in grado davvero di spiegare e viceversa; non esiste l'uno senza l'altro, sono come due facce della stessa medaglia.

Ci sono loro due che si sono scelti e continuano a farlo ogni giorno, loro che si guardano e si cercano anche in una stanza affollata, che lavorano, che ridono, che si sfiorano con gesti spontanei che non controllano sul serio.

Sono semplicemente Gennaro e Alessio che queste cose ad alta voce non sanno dirsele, non ne hanno il coraggio, ma che se lo urlano silenziosamente baciandosi sotto la luce fioca della luna.

 

Sono costretti a distaccarsi solamente per evitare di andare in apnea. Gennaro poggia la fronte su quella di Alessio che vorrebbe esitante chiedere cosa è appena successo, ma non proferisce parole e stringe i fianchi sottili dell'altro tra le mani.

«Ho preso il treno» biascica Gennaro «e a me fanno schifo i treni».

Alessio trattiene una risata, sebbene da un lato avesse previsto una frase che col contesto non c'entra niente: è tipico del compagno cambiare drasticamente argomento perché lui con le parole – a meno che non si tratti di testi di canzoni – non ci sa fare, si ingarbuglia e allora va bene, _va davvero bene adesso_ anche se non ha idea di cosa tutto ciò significhi.

Quel bacio può essere l'inizio di un nuovo capitolo o il concretizzarsi del loro _qualcosa._

Può essere tutto oppure niente.

Non lo sa, però questo non lo frena dal raggiungere nuovamente le sue labbra, tirarselo addosso finché non si ritrova ancora sdraiato sulle pietre candide; ribalta le posizioni e lo intrappola tra la roccia e il proprio corpo, facendo intrecciare le loro dita. «Ti riporto a casa» bisbiglia sulla sua bocca.

Gennaro si lascia sfuggire un sorriso «A casa tua».

«A casa mia?».

«Sì».

Alessio ride e affonda per una frazione di secondo il viso nel suo collo, sentendo pizzicare il naso al contatto con l'accenno di barba che sta tremendamente ricrescendo sulla sua pelle.

«E scelgo io la musica in macchina» aggiunge Gennaro.

«Come sempre».

«I miei gusti sono più raffinati, Alé».

Si rimettono in piedi dopo – forse – svariati minuti, trascorsi semplicemente a guardarsi senza dire una parola: la cognizione del tempo l'hanno persa – magari sono passate ore e il sole spunterà di lì a poco.

A loro due non importa molto. Camminano uno di fianco all'altro verso l'auto: ogni tanto si guardano, ogni tanto no; continuano a sorridere, imperterriti, come se le loro facce non fossero più in grado di contorcersi in un'altra espressione.

Salgono in macchina, Alessio alla guida e Gennaro si accomoda sul sedile del passeggero, piantando i piedi sul cruscotto come abitudine.

Di solito lo rimprovererebbe, ma per quella volta lascia correre. Curva le labbra all'insù e mette in moto, facendo rombare il motore.

Gennaro afferra il suo telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Non dà modo ad Alessio di accorgersene: si avvicina a lui – letteralmente gli si butta addosso – e scatta una foto per Snapchat con su scritto un semplice e conciso " _u_ " e la pubblica (un solo secondo, ma la gente capirà).

E dopo si mettono in strada, verso casa, con le note di una canzone che nessuno dei due davvero conosce e non sanno come sia finita nella loro playlist.

 

> _"Can we pretend we're in love (tonight)?"._
> 
>  

 

 

**

 

 To: Nando Bro    
Mar, h. 22:22: " _Hai detto tu a Genn dov'ero?_ "

From: Nando Bro  
Mar, h. 22:37: " _;)_ ".

To: Nando Bro  
Mar, h. 22:43: " _Stronzo_ ".

From: Nando Bro  
Mar, h. 22:44: " _Non era Gennaro quello? E ja, ringraziami_ ".

To: Nando Bro  
Mar, h. 23:04: " _Genn dorme da noi_ ".

From: Nando Bro  
Mar, h. 23:06: " _Prego, non c'è di che_ ".


End file.
